the legend king of spy
by uzumaki raito
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto seorang anak yang tidak di anggap dan di usir oleh orang tuanya bertekad dan bercita-cita menjadi seorang mata-mata mpukah Naruto mewujudkan cita-citanya?(gak bisa bikin summary
1. Chapter 1

Title :The legend of king of spy pairing : Naruto X ?  
>Rated :T Genre : Adventure<p>Disclaimer : semua tokoh di fic ini bukan punya saya<p>

Summary : Naruto anak yang tidak dianggap dan di usir oleh orang tuanya bertekad dan bercita cita menjadi seorang mata mata Naruto mewujudkan cita citanya?

Warning : OC,OOC,GEJE,DLL

CHEPTER 1 : HIDUP BARU

Naruto 5 tahun

"kenapa mereka begitu benci kepadaku?dan kenapa tou-chan dan kaa-chan menyebutku anak pembawa sial"ucap seorang anak dengan nada sedih,"Baiklah jika itu yang kalian inginkan tou-chan,kaa-chan aku akan pergi dari rumah ini.  
>Son POV Hy perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Naruto aku anak dari Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze Kushina aku memiliki seorang nii-san dan nee-san yang bernama Namikaze Menma dan Namikaze Naruko yang sekaligus seorang jinchuriki kalian pikir hidupku senang ya karena tou-chan ku seorang Yondaime Hokage yang dikenal dengan konaha kiroi senko yang ditakuti di lima negara besar dan ibuku dijuluki red head habenero hell no,keluargaku tidak pernah menganggapku ada bahkan semua di desa ini termasuk keluargaku memanggilku anak pembawa sial kerena 5 tahun yang lalu ketika kaa-chanku melahirkan aku datang pria misterius yang mengambil dan mengendalikan kyubi dari ibuku dan menghancurkan desaku lalu ayahku membelah cakra kyubi dan menyegelnya ke nii-san dan nee-san yang waktu itu berumur 2 tahun dan berhasil walau pun dengan bayaran tou-chanku terluka parah dan banyak yang meninggaal sampai saat ini warga di desa ini menganggap bahwa nii-san dan nee-san adalah pahlawan dan karena kejadian itu pula aku tidak memakai marga ayahku itu saja sih yang aku tau oh iya aku tinggal di desa konoha sebuah desa yang indah dan sekarang shinobi dan kunoichi,ohya mungkin kalian bingung aku tahu darimana semua infomasi yang aku mendapatkan informasi ini dari para shinobi dan kunoichi di desa ini,dengan cara menyamar menjadi salah satu dari mereka dan menanyakan itu semua,hebatkan!walaupun aku masih berumur 5 tahun aku sudah belajar cara menyamar dan memalsukan cakra yang aku miliki serta membuat ninja sensor serta semua pemilik dojutsu tidak tahu bahwa yang menyamar menjadi teman mereka adalah aku,itu semua sudah menjadi keahlian dan kebiasaanku sejak umurku 3 tahun,aku berlatih sangat keras setelah 2 tahun berlatih inilah iya mungkin kalian bingung apa yang terjadi jadi begini<p>

FlashBack On

"Pergi kau dari sini anak pembawa sial"teriak seorang laki-laki dengan jambang yang membingkai di wajahnya "ya,kalau bisa jangan pernah datang lagi di desa ini"lanjut seorang wanita "ta ta tapi..." "tidak ada tapi tapian"sela seorang laki-laki dan seorang yang ternyata kedua orangtuanya aka Minato Namikaze dan Kushina Namikaze "baiklah kaa-san tou-san"jawab sang anak aka Uzumaki Naruto

FlashBack OFF

jadi begitulah dan sekarang aku entah akan pergi kemana

son POV END

Normal pov

Seorang anak sedang berjalan dengan tertatih tatih karena kelelahan di perbatasan Kiri-Konoha aka Uzumaki Naruto.  
>"Haaah,aku sudah tidak kuat"Ucap naruto dan akhirnya pingsan,sebelum pingsan Naruto melihat seseorang yang tak di kenal berdiri di depannya dengan senyum aneh terpampang di wajahnya yang tidak terlalu jelas di lihat oleh Naruto.<p>

TBC

A/N

Maaf bila ada yang kecewa dengan fic yang saya buat,jujur saja ini fic pertama saya jadi harap di maklum bila masih banyak kesalahan di dalam fic ini,maklum masih pemula dan saya mohon bantuannya senpei-senpei sekalian.

Dan saya minta saran sebaiknya naruto menjadi mata-mata dari desa mana? dan siapa yang menemui naruto? ketika sedang pingsan? serta sedang apa atau kenapa orang itu bisa menemui naruto yang sedang pingsan? Dan sebaiknya elemen apa yang dimiliki oleh Naruto?kalau soal kekkei genkai lebih baik dari elemen apa yang nanti saya ambil dari saran-saran senpei sekalian.  
>Mohon bantuannya dan mohon tinggalkan jejak berupa review <p>


	2. Chapter 2:Uzushiogakure

Title : The Legend King of Spy

Pairing : Naruto X ?

Rated : T

Genre:Adventure

Disclaimer : Semua tokoh di fic ini bukan punya saya

Summary : Naruto anak yang tidak dianggap dan di usir oleh orang tuanya bertekad dan bercita-cita menjadi seorang mata mata Naruto mewujudkan cita citanya?

Warning : oc,ooc,gaje,GRAY!naru,jutsu buatan saya,dll

CHEPTR 2 : UZUSHIOGAKURE

Naruto Pov

Aku membuka mataku perlahan-lahan,hal yang pertama kali aku lihat adalah sebuah kamar ya aku sedang di dalam kamar tapi..dimana ? Itu yang saat ini aku pikirkan "Kau sudah sadar,nak?"sebuah suara mengagetkanku

Normal Pov

"S-siapa anda?dan di mana ini?bukannya aku pingsan di hutan?mengapa aku di sini?"tanya Naruto kepada seorang laki-laki berumur 50 tahunan yang berada di depan pintu kamar

"Tenang nak,akan aku jawab pertanyaanmu,pertama perkenalkan nama saya Uzumaki Arashi,kedua kau sedang berada di rumahku tepatnya di perbatasan Kiri-Konoha,ketiga ya kau memang pingsan dan aku menemukanmu ketika aku sedang melintas di daerah sekitar kamu pingsan,dan yang terakhir sudah aku jawab tadi,dan siapa namamu nak ? Mengapa kamu bisa berada di hutan lalu dimana kau tinggal?"tanya seorang laki-laki aka Uzumaki Arashi

"Apa! Ternyata masih ada Uzumaki di dunia ini .Bukannya Uzumaki dan Uzushiogakure sudah hancur/punah? namaku Uzumaki Naruto,Aku di usir oleh kedua orang tuaku,dan soal dimana aku tinggal aku juga tidak tau" jawab Naruto dengan nada sedih

"ya , uzushiogakure memang sudah hancur tapi klan Uzumaki terpencar di mana mana,dan apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang naruto?" tanya Arashi "Aku akan berlatih menjadi kuat dan menjadi mata-mata yang hebat supaya aku bisa membuktikan tanpa mereka aku pun bisa menjadi kuat."jawab Naruto "Bagaimana kalau kau tinggal di sini bersamaku dan aku akan melatihmu agar kau bisa menjadi mata-mata yang handal?"tanya Arashi "Aku mau aku mau"jawab Naruto dengan semangat "bagus"ucap Arashi

TIME SKIP

Naruto 11 tahun

Naruto POV

sudah lebih dari 5 tahun aku berlatih dan tinggal di banyak sekali perubahan di tempat aku dan Kakek Arashi pertama tempat ini yang dulu hanya sebuah hutan dan hanya sebuah rumah yang ada di sini kini telah menjadi sebuah desa,ya sebuah desa bernama Uzushiogakure,kini di bangun kembali dan sekarang tempatnya di perbatasan Kiri-Konoha tempat di mana Kakek Arashi tinggal dan kedua kini kakek Arashi sekarang telah menjadi seorang kage di Uzushiogakure setelah 6 tahun yang lalu setelah beliau berusaha mencari para Uzumaki dan membangun kembali desa Uzushiogakure dan beliau juga memberikan aku sebuah pedang serta satu permintaan.

FlashBack ON

"Naruto, sudah 6 tahun telah berlalu dan sekarang kau telah menjadi kuat dengan dengan penyamaranmu yang hebat kau bisa memata matai sebuah desa tanpa ketahuan*seperti zetsu*"kata arashi yang sedang duduk di kantor kerjanya "itu semua bisa terjadi berkat kakek juga"kata Naruto "dan sekarang aku punya permintaan, maukah kau menjadi mata-mata untuk Uzushiogakure mengingat kita tidak tau kabar berita di luar hanya fokus kepada kesejahteraan rakyat ekonomi rakyat dan desa kita juga belum di ketahui oleh desa luar hanya sedikit yang tahu, serta mengingat itu cita-citamu menjadi mata-mata?"tanya Arashi "siap saya mau kakek"jawab "kau bisa memulai pekerjaanmu menjadi mata-mata dari Uzushio besok,naruto! Dan ini sebuah pedang untuk kau gunakan anggap saja ini hadiah dari kakek untuk keberhasilanmu menjadi seorang mata-mata,namanya elucidator."kata Arashi "  
>"wah keren,terima kasih kakek."kata Naruto menerima elucidator dan menerimanya dengan senang hati<p>

flashback off

begitulah ceritanya sekarang aku sedang berjalan ke kantor uzushiokage untuk menerima misi memata-matai desa.

Time skip

"Naruto kau akan ku perintahkan untuk memata matai desa Kiri,Iwa,Ame!apakah kamu siap?"tanya Arashi "siap"jawab Naruto "kau tidakku berikan waktu untuk memata-matai desa Kiri,Iwa,Ame tapi berikan laporannya secara teratur,kau mengerti naruto?tanya Arashi "mengerti."jawab Naruto "kau boleh pergi!"perintah Arashi "hai"jawab Naruto

TBC

A/N

Sebelumnya saya ucapkan terima kasih kepada senpei senpei sekalian yang sudi memberikan saran dan keritiknya

waktunya balas review chepter 1 feianda : ini sudah update,aku harap ini tidak mengecewakan

guest :maaf saya sudah ngambil Uzumaki Arashi

.1 : oke aku harap ini tidak mengecewakan senpei mungkin akan saya pakai

nanaleo099 :kalau Naruto bertemu Kaguya saya bingung bila nanti ada yang nanya kok bisa kaguya gak di segel?jadi maaf senpei saya tidak bisa pakai kaguya

darkuzumaki6 : ini juga udah update kilat maaf kalau pendek maklum sistem kebut semalam.

Maaf pendek maklum saya buat dan update cerita pakai hp jadi hanya bisa segini akhirkata saya minta dukungan,kritik dan sarannya dari senpei senpei jadi review please 


	3. Chapter 2

Title : The Legend King of Spy

Pairing : Naruto X ?

Rated : T

Genre:Adventure

Disclaimer : Semua tokoh di fic ini bukan punya saya

Summary : Naruto anak yang tidak dianggap dan di usir oleh orang tuanya bertekad dan bercita-cita menjadi seorang mata mata Naruto mewujudkan cita citanya?

Warning : oc,ooc,gaje,GRAY!naru,jutsu buatan saya,dll

CHEPTR 2 : UZUSHIOGAKURE

Naruto Pov

Aku membuka mataku perlahan-lahan,hal yang pertama kali aku lihat adalah sebuah kamar ya aku sedang di dalam kamar tapi..dimana ? Itu yang saat ini aku pikirkan "Kau sudah sadar,nak?"sebuah suara mengagetkanku

Normal Pov

"S-siapa anda?dan di mana ini?bukannya aku pingsan di hutan?mengapa aku di sini?"tanya Naruto kepada seorang laki-laki berumur 50 tahunan yang berada di depan pintu kamar

"Tenang nak,akan aku jawab pertanyaanmu,pertama perkenalkan nama saya Uzumaki Arashi,kedua kau sedang berada di rumahku tepatnya di perbatasan Kiri-Konoha,ketiga ya kau memang pingsan dan aku menemukanmu ketika aku sedang melintas di daerah sekitar kamu pingsan,dan yang terakhir sudah aku jawab tadi,dan siapa namamu nak ? Mengapa kamu bisa berada di hutan lalu dimana kau tinggal?"tanya seorang laki-laki aka Uzumaki Arashi

"Apa! Ternyata masih ada Uzumaki di dunia ini .Bukannya Uzumaki dan Uzushiogakure sudah hancur/punah? namaku Uzumaki Naruto,Aku di usir oleh kedua orang tuaku,dan soal dimana aku tinggal aku juga tidak tau" jawab Naruto dengan nada sedih

"ya , uzushiogakure memang sudah hancur tapi klan Uzumaki terpencar di mana mana,dan apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang naruto?" tanya Arashi "Aku akan berlatih menjadi kuat dan menjadi mata-mata yang hebat supaya aku bisa membuktikan tanpa mereka aku pun bisa menjadi kuat."jawab Naruto "Bagaimana kalau kau tinggal di sini bersamaku dan aku akan melatihmu agar kau bisa menjadi mata-mata yang handal?"tanya Arashi "Aku mau aku mau"jawab Naruto dengan semangat "bagus"ucap Arashi

TIME SKIP

Naruto 11 tahun

Naruto POV

sudah lebih dari 5 tahun aku berlatih dan tinggal di banyak sekali perubahan di tempat aku dan Kakek Arashi pertama tempat ini yang dulu hanya sebuah hutan dan hanya sebuah rumah yang ada di sini kini telah menjadi sebuah desa,ya sebuah desa bernama Uzushiogakure,kini di bangun kembali dan sekarang tempatnya di perbatasan Kiri-Konoha tempat di mana Kakek Arashi tinggal dan kedua kini kakek Arashi sekarang telah menjadi seorang kage di Uzushiogakure setelah 6 tahun yang lalu setelah beliau berusaha mencari para Uzumaki dan membangun kembali desa Uzushiogakure dan beliau juga memberikan aku sebuah pedang serta satu permintaan.

FlashBack ON

"Naruto, sudah 6 tahun telah berlalu dan sekarang kau telah menjadi kuat dengan dengan penyamaranmu yang hebat kau bisa memata matai sebuah desa tanpa ketahuan*seperti zetsu*"kata arashi yang sedang duduk di kantor kerjanya "itu semua bisa terjadi berkat kakek juga"kata Naruto "dan sekarang aku punya permintaan, maukah kau menjadi mata-mata untuk Uzushiogakure mengingat kita tidak tau kabar berita di luar hanya fokus kepada kesejahteraan rakyat ekonomi rakyat dan desa kita juga belum di ketahui oleh desa luar hanya sedikit yang tahu, serta mengingat itu cita-citamu menjadi mata-mata?"tanya Arashi "siap saya mau kakek"jawab "kau bisa memulai pekerjaanmu menjadi mata-mata dari Uzushio besok,naruto! Dan ini sebuah pedang untuk kau gunakan anggap saja ini hadiah dari kakek untuk keberhasilanmu menjadi seorang mata-mata,namanya elucidator."kata Arashi "  
>"wah keren,terima kasih kakek."kata Naruto menerima elucidator dan menerimanya dengan senang hati<p>

flashback off

begitulah ceritanya sekarang aku sedang berjalan ke kantor uzushiokage untuk menerima misi memata-matai desa.

Time skip

"Naruto kau akan ku perintahkan untuk memata matai desa Kiri,Iwa,Ame!apakah kamu siap?"tanya Arashi "siap"jawab Naruto "kau tidakku berikan waktu untuk memata-matai desa Kiri,Iwa,Ame tapi berikan laporannya secara teratur,kau mengerti naruto?tanya Arashi "mengerti."jawab Naruto "kau boleh pergi!"perintah Arashi "hai"jawab Naruto

TBC

A/N

Sebelumnya saya ucapkan terima kasih kepada senpei senpei sekalian yang sudi memberikan saran dan keritiknya

waktunya balas review chepter 1 feianda : ini sudah update,aku harap ini tidak mengecewakan

guest :maaf saya sudah ngambil Uzumaki Arashi

.1 : oke aku harap ini tidak mengecewakan senpei mungkin akan saya pakai

nanaleo099 :kalau Naruto bertemu Kaguya saya bingung bila nanti ada yang nanya kok bisa kaguya gak di segel?jadi maaf senpei saya tidak bisa pakai kaguya

darkuzumaki6 : ini juga udah update kilat maaf kalau pendek maklum sistem kebut semalam.

Maaf pendek maklum saya buat dan update cerita pakai hp jadi hanya bisa segini akhirkata saya minta dukungan,kritik dan sarannya dari senpei senpei jadi review please 


	4. Chapter 4

Title : The Legend King of Spy

pairing : Naruto X ?

Rated : T

Genre : Adventure

Disclaimer : Semua tokoh di fic ini bukan punya saya

Summary : Naruto anak yang tidak dianggap dan di usir oleh orang tuanya bertekad dan bercita-cita menjadi seorang mata mata Naruto mewujudkan cita citanya?

Warning : GAJE,OC,OOC,GRAY!NARU,JUTSU BUATAN SENDIRI

"..."perkataan seseorang

'...'perkataan di dalam hati

` `nama tempat,desa

Chepter 3 : New Sword

Tap tap tap terdengar suara hentakan sepatu dari arah Kantor Uzukage , terlihat seorang laki-laki berumur 10 tahun keluar dari tempat tersebut sendirian yang ternyata sang tokoh utama kita aka Naruto.  
>"Haaaaaah,sepertinya aku harus bersiap siap"ucap Naruto "Lebih baik aku ke toko peralatan ninja dulu,karena kemarin aku lupa membeli peralatan yang akan aku butuhkan nanti kebetulan toko peralatan ninja tidak jauh dari sini"ucap naruto "Dan lebih baik aku membeli sedikit saja"lanjut Naruto<p>

Time Skip sesampainya di toko peralatan ninja

Naruto Pov

"paman aku pesan 10 set suriken,10 set kunai,dan 15 kertas peledak."ucap Aku "oh iya,tunggu sebentar"kata sang pemilik toko 'di toko ini ternyata banyak juga peralatan yang di jual di sini,dan yang menarik pedang yang di pojok kiri ruangan didekat pintu masuk,perasaan tadi tidak mungkin aku tidak melihatnya sewaktu di dalam hati "ini barang pesanan anda tuan"kata pemilik toko "berapa semuanya paman?"tanyaku "semuanya 10000 yen."jawab sang pemilik toko "paman apa pedang yang itu di jual?"tanyaku "yang mana ya?"sang pemilik tiko pun berbalik bertanya karena tidak tau pedang mana yang di maksud "yang itu paman,pedang yang di pojok kiri ruangan didekat pintu masuk."jelasku "Oh yang itu,ya itu di tersebut tidak diketahui menemukannya di dekat reruntuhan Uzushiogakure dulu dan di dekat pedang tersebut gulungan ini"jawab sang pemilik toko "boleh saya lihat gulungan itu?tanyaku "oh tentu saja boleh"jawab sang pemilik toko

Aku pun terkejut setelah mengetahui kebenaran tentang pedang tersebut,kira-kira begini isi gulungan tersebut

Hai,jika kau menemukan gulungn ini berati kau telah menemukan pedangku nama pedang itu adalah shizen no ken berbentuk*seperti excalibur* pedang itu memiliki kemampuan untuk menghisap cakra dan memiliki ketajaman yang dapat menyaingi kusunagi.

Begitulah isinya .  
>'hemm mungkin ini bisa aku jadikan hadiah untuk raiden besok'ucapku dalam hati "paman boleh saya beli?kalau boleh berapa harganya?tanyaku "boleh,150.000 yen."jawab sang pemilik "Yosh aku beli paman,ini uangnya paman"kataku dengan semangat "tunggu sebentar saya ambil dulu"ucap sang pemilik toko sambil berjalan ketempat pedang yang hendak di beli "ini pedangnya,ada yang perlu saya bantu lagi?"tanya sang pemilik toko "tidak paman,terimakasih."jawabku sambil berjalan ke arah pintu untuk pulang "sama-sama,lain kali datang lagi ya"teriak sang pemilik toko yang sayangnya tidak di dengar oleh Naruto<p>

Narutp pov end

time skip

"yosh semuanya telah baik besok saja dulu."ucap naruto lalu pergi kekamar dan tidur

keesokan harinya

"Yosh saatnya untuk pergi,hmm mungkin di perjalanan nanti aku akan melatih kemampuan kenjutsuku,dan mungkin sedikit melatih ninjusuku."ucap Naruto

tap tap tap

"hai Naruto mau pergi kemana kau?"kata seseorang "eeh,ternyata kau raiden aku mau pergi memata-matai tiga desa besar oh iya ini hadiah dariku dan selamat ulang tahun ya."kata Naruto sambil memberikan sebuah pedang kepada Raiden "waaaah terima kasih."kata Raiden"bolehkah saya ikut ?please boleh yaa?"tanya Raiden memelas "hemm bagaimana tanya ke uzukage boleh atau tidak kalau aku sih boleh boleh saja."ajak Naruto "ayoo cepat."kata raiden

Skip time

tok tok tok

"Masuk"kata sang uzukage aka Arashi "oh ternyata kau Naruto Raiden ada apa?"tanya Arashi setelah mengetahi siapa yang masuk "haaaah,kedatangan saya kesini ingin meminta ijin uzu-sama untuk mengijinkan Raiden menjadi partner saya dalam menjalankan tugasku."kata Naruto "ohh begitu,Raiden kau saya perbolehkan untuk menjadi partner Naruto tetapi dengan satu syarat."kata Arashi "apa ayo cepat katakan uzukage-sama!"kata Raiden sedikit memaksa "kau tidak boleh membuat naruto kerepotan dengan kehadiranmu dan kau Naruto kuharap kau harus melatih Raiden."kata Arashi kepada Naruto dan Raiden "Hai"kata Naruto dan Raiden bersamaan "kalau begitu kau boleh pergi!dan bisa bersiap siap untuk mempersiapkan peralatan yang kau butuhkan Raiden serta kalian bisa pergi!"perintah Arashi

Naruto dan Raiden pun keluar dari kantor uzukage dan mulai bersiap siap untuk menjalani perjalanan yang panjang

Tbc

A/N

Profil Nama:Raiden Peringkat:Genin Aliansi:Uzushiogakure Umur:10 tahun Elemen:Air Senjata:shizen no ken Kuchiyose:-  
>sifat:dingin,berwajah datar tetapi ramah kepada orang yang mengerti dia penampilan:berpakaian seperti kirito di SAO bergaia rambut seperti sasuke kemampuan;<br>Ninjutsu : B Rank Genjutsu : -  
>Taijutsu : B Rank Kenjutsu : A Rank<p>

Maaf sebelumnya bila banyak yang kecewa mohon maaf karena keterlambatan saya update ficnya soalnya saya buat dan update cerita lewat hp dan saat ini saya sedang krisis pulsa jadi tidak bisa update dan hp yang biasa saya buat cerita di pakai oleh adik jadi gak bisa terlalu sering buat cerita paling seminggu sekali saya bisa buat cerita itu juga word nya pendek jadi mohon pengertiannya .Oh ya Raiden itu Tokoh oc buatan saya serta raiden itu saya buat memiliki sifat yang sama seperti saya dan nanti ada flashback tentang kasih telah mereview fic saya kalau soal update yang sama itu karena sewaktu saya update terjadi eror jadi keupdate 2 kali maaf hanya segini yang saya bisa karena saya sedang sibuk hanya hari minggu yang luang ini juga saya sedang sibuk jadi tidak fokus dan terburu buru maklum tugas sekolah menunggu dan hp sudah mau di pakai adik jadi maaf bila banyak kesalahan insya allah bila ada waktu luang saya akan update lagi chepter selanjutnya jadi tolong bantu saya mengkoreksi kesalahan yang ada di fic ini

kritik dan sarannya saya terima dan akan saya tunggu

jadi mohon reviewnya 


End file.
